The Way Of The StrawHat
by Darkblaze40
Summary: When the time to choose the Dragon Warrior arrives a certain Strawhat boy will intervene to take part in a great destiny, basicly a Kung fu Panda rip-off LuNa.


**I was watching Kungfu Pan**da, then I watched one piece and THEN it came to me... this

* * *

**Chapter 1: I wanna be a Kung fu Fighter**

It was quiet as Rayleigh sat in peace in front of the small pool of water, wearing a plain t-shirt, shorts, and sandals with a large silver hooded cloak covering his body, he had round glasses and long white hair.

''inner peace'' he muttered as he watched the clear water, the silence soothing him

With a crash, the large entrance doors opened as a red haired women bursted in, She wore a green checkered shirt with the word "MACE" on it, indigo trousers and brown sandals, not the smartest look but Rayleigh didn't care what anyone wore.

The women kneeled before Rayleigh ''what is wrong Master Rayleigh?''

''now now Belemere, you assume that just because I call to see you that it is a call of distress'' Rayleigh smiled

Belemere rose rubbing the back of her neck ''so there's no trouble''

''no I only wish to inform you to get you students ready''

''may I ask why?''

''I think its time for us to chose the dragon warrior''

Belemere was surprised ''is it really time?''

''I have a feeling, tomorrow I think''

''whatever you say master'' Belemere smiled ''USSOP, CHOPPER''

There was silence until the sound of hoofs hitting the ground was heard, the sound got louder and louder until appearing at the doors was a reindeer with a blue hat, on top riding the reindeer was a boy

He wore an olive green plaid bandanna, a blue and white striped armband on his left arm, brown overalls with a white sash and no shirt underneath

''Ussop and Chopper reporting for duty mam'' they both said

''good, I want you to deliver a message to imperial Down'' Belemere told them holding out a envelope, the boy saluted and took the message, he and Chopper rode off

''time to prepare for tomorrow, I wonder who it will be'' Belemere thought out loud

''all we know it that the person could come from anywhere''

* * *

''LUFFY WAKE UP, YOU BRAT'' came the call of the owner of The Baratie Restaurant, Red Leg Zeff

In the small room lay a bed and a cupboard, the walls were litter with posters of five people, these were a legendary band of warrior know as the furious five (...yeah this is a copy of kung fu panda...I'm ashamed), though we'll get into them later.

There was a thud as a boy with messy raven hair fell out of bed, he picked himself off the floor and went to the cupboard, he put on some blue shots and a red button up vest, he then perched a straw hat on his head,it was very special to him since it was given to him by a very special person.

See this boy named Luffy was a orphan, Zeff had found him in a box in the alleyway beside his restaurant, well you couldn't really call it a restaurant Luffy and Zeff were the only ones who worked there, Zeff cooked and Luffy took the food to the people and cleaned.

Luffy looked at his wall, he imagined it as a enemy, he glared at the wall saying ''oh you insulting me, well I'm the only one here so you must be, well TAKE THAT'' Luffy punched the wall, his fist stretching further then it should, another thing I didn't mention was that Luffy had a mysterious ability to stretch like rubber, crazy huh?.

Luckily it was early so nobody would of seen his arm stretching through his wall, Zeff told Luffy to keep his ability a secret because it was 'bad for buissness', Luffy quickly retracted his fist, he now had a gaping hole in his wall ''shit''

''LUFFY WHAT WAS THAT NOISE'' Zeff called

''NOTHING ZEFF, JUST MY STOMACH'' Luffy replied nervously as he made his way down the stairs

Zeff was cooking at the stove, various vegetable boxes surrounded him as he was engrossed in his work, Luffy picked up his apron and wrapped it around his waist ready for work.  
The restaurant was quiet for a hour until people started to flood in, Luffy quickly and smoothly did his job as if he had done it his whole li... oh yeah he had been doing this his whole life, even though this wasn't his preferred job.

Luffy always wanted to become a kung fu artist ever since he met Red Haired Shanks, the very person who had given him his hat, it all happened when Luffy was 5

* * *

_13 years ago_

_It was a normal day at the Baratie as Zeff served out food, Luffy sat alone at a table drinking juice as usual since he really didn't have any friends, Zeff was placing a drink of sake onto man table when the door burst open._  
_A group of men with swords stepped in, their leader had long black hair and a dirty face with a EVIL grin (EVIL I TELLS YA), he sat at a table and slammed his feet on table ''CAN I GET SOME FOOD AROUND HERE'' he yelled_

_Zeff glared at him and approached ''take your feet off the table'' he tried to say politely_

_''and who's gonna make him'' asked one of the goons_

_''my peg leg'' Zeff said as he kicked the goon in the face, the other two goons proceeded to grab zeff from behind and succeded_

_''hey look he's got a wooden leg'' laughed the goon getting up_

_The leader laughed and stood up ''thats not good for you'' he said standing on the wooden leg_

_''HEY YOU JERKS GET OFF THE OLD GUY'' Luffy screamed as he jumped on the leader, punching at his face, the leader with great struggle pulled the 5 year old off his face_

_''damn kid'' he grunted as he raised his sword, he trapped the boy under his foot, he brought the sword down on Luffy's head but just before it hit a hand grabbed it_

_Luffy looked up to see a man with short red hair covered by a straw hat, he wore wore slightly loose brown trousers cut below the knee and collected halfway up the shin, with golden buttons down the outer leg, he had a unbuttoned white t shirt and a long black cape._

_''I think you misplaced your sword'' he said as he brought the sword up_

_''who do you think you are'' the leader asked glaring at the man_

_''Red Haired Shanks, aka the person who's personally kicking your ass'' Shanks bashed the hilt of the sword against the leaders head,the goons advanced apon him but he simply glared at them and they fell, the leader tried to swipe at him with his sword but Shanks grabbed him by the wrist._

_''I think you should invest in a new career'' he said as he through him out of the Baratie, he crouched down and pulled luffy to his feet ''you ok kid''_

_Luffy had stars in his eye's as he yelled ''THAT WAS AWESOME, HOW DID YOU DO THAT''_

_''hehe, its a secret kid, you were pretty brave back there'' Shanks smiled as he ruffled Luffy's hair_

_Zeff got up breathing heavily ''I'm getting to old for this'' he muttered ''well there go's all my customers'' he said as he noticed everyone had left_

_Luffy jumped up and down, bombarding Shanks with questions, Shanks held up a hand for him to stop ''hey old man, can I get some sake please''_

_Zeff grinned as he retreated into the kitchen, he came out and placed a meal of ribs with a bottle of sake, Shanks eyebrow raised ''I'm sorry old guy but I don't think I'll be able to pay for this''_

_''its on the house'' Zeff told him sitting down ''luffy get to work'' as the boy grabbed a broom and started to sweep the floor_

_''i like this place'' Shanks commented_

_''come back any time''_

_And so he did for 5 years, he visited the Baratie, had a drink and chatted with Luffy, over time they bonded and Shanks even taught him a few moves, but one day Shanks had to leave for a long time._

_''I have buissness far away, it will take a few years, but I'll come back'' Shanks said to the agitated ten year old _

_''but Shanks, can you at least take me with you?'' Luffy whined_

_''you need to work on your kung fu more, give it 20 more years'' Shanks grinned_

_''FINE'' Luffy pouted _

_''now promise me you'll get better''_

_''promise''_

_''also'' Shanks took off his hat and placed it on Luffy head ''return this to me when you accomplish your dream''_

_Luffy had tears in his eye's ''I'M GOING TO MISS YOU SHANKS'' he hugged Shanks as he patted Luffy's back_

_''I'm going to miss you too Luffy''_

* * *

Luffy sighed as he thought about the memory ''I havn't seen Shanks since that day 8 years ago'' he continued to sweep, the dust swirled around him ''I wonder how Shanks is do-'' his thought was interrupted as his eye's laid apon a poster

''wait...THEIR PICKING THE DRAGON WARRIOR!''

* * *

**So what do you think guys?**

**yeah I really need someone to do the fights scenes for me**


End file.
